


blaine's weight gain

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	blaine's weight gain

Blaine looked in the mirror hand moving over his stomach thinking about the last year and how much weight he's gained.

at the beginning of the year he had a relatively flat stomach, he was fit and eat well.

no his belly is a whole load bigger with fat hanging over his waist band. he isn't fit anymore. never runs, doesn't do boxing anymore and eats a whole load more. with a lot of his food being full of sugar.

the problem Blaine had was that he could not decide weather he like the extra weight or not.

Blaine grabbed a pair of jeans out of his drew before trying to put then on.

Blain sighed as he struggled to do the jeans that he was sure fit a few weeks ago up.

when Blaine finally did the jeans up he grabbed a top and put it on before leaving for work.

the whole day was spent with Blaine having to move his jeans because they were digging into his belly every time he seat down.

but he could not help the big lunch and Doughnut he eat or the multiple Chocolate bars he eat through out the day as he seat at his desk.

the minutes Blaine shut his front door he reached down and in done his jeans sighing in relief when he no longer felt the pain from how tight the jeans were.

the next thing Blaine did was walk into the kitchen to start dinner.

Blaine cocked half a bag of past, tomato souse and a load of cheese sprinkled on top.

as Blaine eat his food he realised that a year ago he would have never eaten a meal this big. but he kept eating. Blaine even grabbed a tub of ice cream and eat the whole thing.

by the time Blaine had finished his dinner and desert he was overly full and he realised that he liked this felling. the felling of being so full he felt like he couldn't eat any more.

he realised that he would like having to fell this full again even fuller. and that he would like it even more if he didn't have to do any of the work. having someone feed his until he's so stuffed he cant move anymore.

he felt himself grow hard at the thought of some one feeding him.

and in that minute Blaine came to the conclusion that he liked the extra Wight, the chubbiness of his cheeks the extra fat around his stomach.

Blaine decided that he licked the extra weight, not caring what he eat or what he looked like because he liked himself the way he looked right now.

and with that thought Blaine stood up and walked into the kitchen grabbing the other tub of ice cream he had and walking back into the living room and eating the whole thing in front of the TV.

Blaine fell asleep thinking about some one feeding him till he was this stuffed and more

TWO YEARS LATER  
.

Blaine woke up with a smile wrapped up in his boyfriends arms.

Blaine had found the perfect boy. Josh was sweet, kind and one of the best people he had ever met. plus he licked the extra bit of fat on Blaine and feeding him. Blaine loved Josh with all of his heart.

Josh excepted him for him and he excepted Josh for Josh, quirks and all.

Blaine loved the nights were he and Josh lazed on the sofa feeding each other until the were both stuffed. but he also loved the date nights or when they went ice skating or to the gym.

they had decided that they would go to the gym together so that they didn't gain to much weight.

he loved every minute he spent with Josh.

TWO YEARS LATER BLAINE SMILED AS HE STOOD ACROSS FROM JOSH MARRYING THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE.  
AND BLAINE COULD NOT BE HAPPIER WITH THE WAY HIS LIFE TURNED OUT.


End file.
